1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paint stirring machine and the assembly method thereof.
It relates in particular to a machine with a drive for stirring lids, each of which bears a paint can, wherein the lids are suspended by means of lateral slide rails on shelves on the machine and individually driven by a front meshing pinion engaged on a worm gear rotating on the shelf.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A machine according to a close prior art has two vertical posts supporting the shelves, of which one bears the pulley and belt assembly enclosed in a housing to drive the shelf worm gears. However, each shelf has its own worm gear rotation axis which must be mounted on the corresponding post. Assembling the shelf bearing requires that the bearing be attached to the post, on one hand, and on the other hand, that the corresponding pulley and drive belt coupling be mounted into the post housing. In addition, mounting the gear motor drive at the base of the post requires specific tools and wrenches. This assembly work is relatively complex and time-consuming, and therefore requires qualified staff and a considerable work time.